


Dunkle Träume

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das nächste Abenteuer von Master und Doctor was als schöner Urlaub beginnt endet in einem Kampf ums Überleben für beide Timelords, bei dem sie ohne ihre Tardis fürchten müssen, den Weg nach Hause nie wieder zu finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Südsee Träume

**Author's Note:**

> Für Stella de Mare, die eine echte Inspiration für meine Storys ist. Ich sage nur Pilotenbrille ;)

„Koschei, bist du fertig mit packen?“, fragte der Doctor vorsichtig und klopfte an die Tür des Labors in der Tardis, die wie ein Schrank in ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment geparkt war.  
„Nein und jetzt hau ab. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu tun bevor ich drei Wochen relaxen kann.“, tönte es von drinnen. Koschei war nicht besonders guter Laune, das konnte man hören.  
„Ich warte im Apartment.“, sagte Theta und ging.  
Sie hatten beschlossen den Urlaub ohne die Tardis anzutreten wie gewöhnliche Menschen mit dem Flugzeug. Der Flieger ging morgen sehr früh von London aus. Jack wollte die beiden zum Flughafen begleiten.  
Der Doctor sah seinen gepackten Koffer auf dem Bett an. Viel hatte er nicht mitgenommen. Martha hatte ihn beraten was da rein musste. Er würde seinen Mantel vermissen, aber den brauchte er ja nach Versicherung seine alte Freundin dort überhaupt nicht. Einen Anzug hatte er durchgesetzt. Der Rest waren schöne bunte Sachen.  
Koscheis Koffer war halb gepackt. Martha und er hatten lautstark über den Inhalt gestritten. Ihre Freundin war danach entnervt gegangen. Seitdem saß Theta alleine hier und langweilte sich. Was konnte noch so wichtig sein in seinem Labor, das es nicht die lächerlichen drei Wochen Zeit hatte? Seufzend nahm er ein Buch und blätterte eher lustlos darin rum, als das er las. Es dauerte fast vier Stunden bis Koschei herauskam mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der dem Doctor  gar nicht nicht gefiel.  
„Und wie sieht es jetzt mit Kofferpacken aus?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will nicht in die Südsee. Ich hab hier zu tun.“, knurrte der Master zurück.  
„Du willst also nicht mit mir Urlaub machen? Drei Wochen Koschei, nicht mehr. Dann kannst du weiter machen mit dem was du da tust.“, sagte der Doctor ruhig, aber der drohende Unterton war deutlich zu hören.  
„Du besteht also auf diesen Flitterwochen Unsinn.“, schrie Koschei ihn an.  
„Unsere Freunde haben uns diese Reise geschenkt. Und vor ein paar Wochen war das alles noch kein Unsinn für dich. Sagst du mir mal was los ist? Du bist Martha vorhin schon so angegangen.“, beharrte der Doctor.  
„Vor drei Wochen hatte ich noch nicht diese Eingebung. Ich kann damit den Sprengstoff noch verbessern, den ich entwickelt habe. Das ist wichtiger als der blöde Urlaub mit dir.“ Koschei schnaubte genervt.  
„Ich hab mich auf ein paar schöne Wochen mit dir gefreut und du willst lieber Sprengstoff entwickeln. Etwas was dieser Planet nun wirklich nicht braucht. Du blöder Idiot. Wenn du nicht mit mir in diesen Urlaub fährst, werde ich nicht mit dir nach Sigma 34 kommen und du kannst deine wilden Phantasien, die du schon im Schlaf vor dich hin murmelst komplett vergessen.“, herrschte der Doctor ihn an.  
Koschei schluckte. Er hatte ihn nur mit Mühe von einem Besuch in dem SM Club auf diesem entlegenen Planeten überzeugen können. Das war noch wichtiger als sein Sprengstoff. Der Doctor wusste sehr gut wo er ihn treffen konnte.  
„Na gut. Du Nervensäge. Du gewinnst und ich packe.“, sagte er ein bisschen eingeschnappt.  
Er widmete sich ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Koffer. Der Doctor beobachtete ihn amüsiert.  Koschei packte Badehosen, Shorts und T-Shirts ein, für Theta erfreulich auch in einer anderen Farbe als schwarz. Grinsend lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück auf dem er saß. Sein Freund hatte das bemerkt und nahm einige andere Dinge aus einer Schublade: Rosa Plüsch Handschellen, einen mittleren Plug und seine Reitgerte. Grinsend legte er die Sachen in seinen Koffer.  
„Du erklärst das dem Zoll, wenn dein Koffer geöffnet wird.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Sie brauchen meinen Koffer nicht zu öffnen. Da ist alles in Ordnung.“, sagte der Master. „Menschen sind so einfach zu beeinflussen.“  
„Nun ja die Koffer werden durchleuchtet am Flughafen.“, sagte Theta mit seinem breitesten Grinsen.  
„Und wenn schon. Ich muss dich bestrafen, wenn du Unsinn treibst.“, sagte Koschei und klappte den Koffer zu. „Ich bin fertig. Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Ein Film vielleicht? Und ein bisschen Kuscheln.“, grinste der Doctor.  
„Und eine große Pizza für uns zwei.“, ergänzte der Master.  
Und so verbrachten die zwei den Abend auf dem Bett mit einem alten SF Film und Pizza.  Das Kuscheln endete wie immer damit, dass die beiden Sex hatten. Erschöpft schliefen die Timelords inmitten des Chaos von Pizzakartons, Getränkedosen und Chipskrümeln ein.  
Sex war Koschei dann in den letzten Wochen doch wichtiger geworden als seine Ordnungsliebe. Das hatte Zeit bis sie wieder in der Tardis unterwegs waren.  
  
Jack klingelte  Sturm an der Tür seiner Freunde. Die beiden konnten doch nicht immer noch im Bett liegen. Sie würden ihren Flieger verpassen.  
Ein sehr verschlafener, halbangezogener Doctor öffnete ihm die Tür.  
„Ist es schon soweit?“, fragte er gähnend.  
„Ja, ihr habt fünf Minuten.“, drängte Jack. „Ich warte im Auto.“  
„OK.“, sagte der Timelord.  
Jack war erstaunt, nach fünf Minuten standen die beiden angezogen vor ihm. Es war etwas irritierend beide in Jeans und T-Shirt zu sehen. Sie sahen so normal aus. Beide trugen einen großen Koffer mit sich.  
Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verlief ruhig und sie kamen gut voran.  
Der Doctor war an der Schulter des Masters eingeschlafen.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.  
„Wir hatten Spaß, nichts weiter. Er schläft wieder viel in der letzten Zeit. Aber die Alpträume sind weg. Mag sein das er die letzten Monate so aufarbeitet.“, sagte der Master und strich seinem Freund durchs Haar.  
„Nicht jetzt, Koschei. Ich bin müde…“, murmelte der Doctor verschlafen und legte sein Kopf in den Schoß des anderen Timelords und rollte sich gemütlich auf der Rückbank ein.  
„Schlaf ruhig weiter, Theta. Ich wecke dich, wenn wir da sind.“, sagte der Master.  
Jack grinste. „Du kraulst ihn und er glaubt du willst mit ihm schlafen?“  
„Das ist völlig normal für ihn. Du weißt doch was bei der Hochzeit vor zwei Monaten passiert ist?“, fragte Koschei mit einem etwas anzüglichen Grinsen.  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich lebhaft.“ Jack dachte an die kleine Zeremonie und grinste.  
„Nun er braucht immer noch viel Sex.“  
„Du bist echt zu beneiden.“, sagte Jack seufzend.  
„Ianto wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.“  
„Wir haben uns getrennt, letzte Nacht.“, antwortete Jack traurig.  
„Ernsthaft? Warum hab ich dann mein Leben für ihn geopfert. Sieht zu das du ihn zurück gewinnst, du Idiot. Liebe ist etwas das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ich habe hunderte Jahre verschwendet, um ihn hier wieder zu finden.“  
„Er will mich nicht mehr.“  
„Wenn du ihn auch so abweist. Hätte ich ‚nein‘ gesagt zu dieser Hochzeit, hätte er mich in den finstersten Raum der Tardis gesperrt und mich nicht mehr rausgelassen.“  
„Ja, es war ein Fehler ihn abzuweisen.“, räumte Jack ein.  
„Gib noch nicht auf.“  
„Du bist ein Optimist, Master.“  
„Vielleicht. Wie weit ist es noch?“  
„Eine halbe Stunde. Ihr solltet gleich noch genug Zeit haben einzuchecken.“  
Jack parkte den Wagen und dann gingen sie, nachdem sie den Doctor aufgeweckt hatten Richtung Abflughalle.  
„Ich wünsche euch beiden einen schönen Urlaub in Hawaii. Und versucht euch möglichst aus allem Ärger rauszuhalten. Ihr seid jetzt drei Wochen einfach mal nur Harry und John, ein Pärchen auf Hochzeitsreise.“  
„Wir werden uns bemühen.“, sagte Harry und tätschelte seinen John, der sich an einem riesigen Becher Tee festhielt um wach zu bleiben.  
„Ja, Jack.“, gähnte dieser. „Ich möchte im Flugzeug weiter schlafen. Pass du auf das es nicht abstürzt, Koschei.“  
„Nicht alle fliegen so wie du mein Schatz.“, sagte sein Ehemann lachend.  
Ein beleidigtes Knurren war die Antwort.  
Der Captain umarmte beide noch einmal und dann ging sie Richtung Sicherheitskontrollen und Terminal. In drei Wochen würde er die zwei hier wieder erwarten.  
‚Hoffentlich‘, dachte Jack.  
  
Der Flug war lang mit einer Zwischenlandung. Der Doctor verschlief fast alles zwischen den Mahlzeiten und dem einen Film den er komplett durchhielt. Naja ‚Zurück in die Zukunft‘ war halt ein guter Film, wie selbst der Master zugeben musste.  
Nur er war hellwach und konnte nicht eine einzige Minute schlafen, denn er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in dem Flugzeug. Die Stewardessen waren sehr nett zu ihm, denn sie hatten gemerkt, dass er etwas blass um die Nase war. Er aß nur wenig und trank Unmengen Tee.  
Als sie endlich da waren und er raus aus dem Flieger konnte, war er sehr glücklich.  
Sein Liebster sah ihn verwirrt an, aber er war froh das Koschei gute Laune hatte, dann konnten die Ferien ja beginnen.  
Sie fuhren mit einem Taxi zum Hotel. Es war alles was sich Menschen von einem Urlaub erhofften. Ein wunderschöne Lobby, eine einladende Bar, ein Hinweis auf eine große Poollandschaft und so weiter und so weiter. Die Beiden gingen zur Rezeption und nannten ihre Namen: Professor Harry Yana und seine Ehegatte Doctor John Yana.  
Schwungvoll unterschrieben die beiden mit ihren irdischen Namen für die Hochzeitsuite.  
Jack hatte diese also wirklich gebucht und keinen Scherz gemacht. Der Doctor nahm den Schlüssel grinsend entgegen.  
„Ich bin sehr gespannt, was man hier darunter versteht.“, sagte der Doctor und wurde hibbelig als sie vorm Aufzug standen.  
„Vermutlich viel rosa Plüsch und Herzchen Bettwäsche.“, sagte der Master und seufzte genervt.  
„Hast du deswegen die rosa Plüsch Handschellen mitgenommen?“, fragte der Doctor albern kichernd.  
„Sehr komisch, Theta.“, antworte der Master mürrisch.  
Sie kamen an der Tür der Suite an und der Master öffnete. Es war schlimmer als in jedem Alptraum über rosa Plüschtiere, den er jemals gehabt hatte.  
Diese Farbe dominierte alles, war an der Wand, auf dem Boden und das in allen Schattierungen. Das Bett im Hauptraum war herzförmig und selbst der Tisch, auf dem eine Champagner Flasche wartete geöffnet zu werden.  
‚Gut‘, dachte Koschei. ‚Den Raum kann ich nur betrunken ertragen. Das ist ja grauenhaft. Schlimmer als die schlimmsten Klamotten des Doctors.‘  
Besagter Doctor hatte seinen Koffer in die Suite geschoben und war mit Anlauf aufs Bett gesprungen und benahm sich wie ein Kind.  
„Schau mal…selbst die Sterne unter der Decke des Himmelbetts sind Herzchen. Wie niedlich.“, sagte er lachend.  
Der Master schob schweigsam seinen Koffer hinein und ging zum Champagner Flasche und öffnete sie.  
Sein Freund beobachtet ihn einen Moment und ging dann zu seinem Koffer, um ihn zu öffnen. Koschei stürzte den Alkohol auf einmal runter als er den Inhalt sah. Hatte er vorhin von den schlimmsten Klamotten seines Freundes gesprochen so hatte er das jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Das waren wohl die scheußliches Hawaiihemden, die auf diesem Planeten existierten. Und bunte Shorts. Er hoffte, dass er wenigstens die engen Jeans Shorts mitgenommen hatte, die ihm so gut standen.  
Sein Angetrauter nahm zwei der Scheußlichkeiten aus dem Koffer und verschwand damit im Bad. Der Master stellte das Glas ab und ging in einen der Nebenräume. Es waren Ankleidezimmer, Kaminzimmer etc.. Leider nichts dort um einen frechen Doctor wegzusperren. Immerhin konnte er den Doctor an das Himmelbett fesseln, sonst würde er noch in der recht großen  Suite verloren gehen.  
„Da ist ein Whirlpool im Bad.“, sagte der Doctor freudig grinsend und kam zu ihm zurück.  
Koschei hätte ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen können. Wie konnte man so wenig Sinn für Stil haben. Er konnte sich eine ironische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
„Wer bist du Clown und was hast du mit meinem Doctor gemacht?“, sagte Koschei und lachte seinen Ehegatten aus.  
Theta schmollte und sah ihn tief beleidigt an. Er musste deswegen noch mehr lachen.  
„Süßer, du bist so niedlich wenn du schmollst. Wollen wir was zum Abend essen aufs Zimmer bestellen, denn so gehe ich nicht mit dir raus.“, sagte er immer noch lachend.  
„Meinetwegen bestellen wir was. Und jetzt hör auf zu lachen. Das sieht doch alles gut zusammen aus.“, sagte sein Liebster und sah an sich herab als ob ihm Zweifel kamen.  
Der Master schüttete sich aus vor Lachen und musste sich zusammen reißen, um sprechen zu können.  
„Nein, Liebling. Wir gehen morgen früh erst einmal einkaufen. Aber jetzt ordere ich uns ein Vier Gänge Menü. Ich hab ewig nichts mehr gegessen.“, sagte der Master und griff zum ebenfalls pinken Telefon und bestellte beim Zimmerservice.  
Der Doctor legte sich aufs Bett mit einem Buch. Sein Angetrauter legte sich kurz darauf neben ihn mit seinem Ipad. Etwas was der Doctor nicht verstand, wie man dieses Gerät Büchern vorziehen konnte.  
Das Essen kam wenig später und die Beiden schlugen sich den Bauch voll.  
Müde gingen die Timelords danach zu Bett. Die Dunkelheit beendete endlich die Sicht auf das Pink um sie herum und Koschei war bereits am wegdriften.  
„Die Herzen oben am Himmelbett leuchten im Dunkeln.“, rief der Doctor fröhlich.  
„Wenn du nicht auch im Dunkeln leuchten willst, hältst du jetzt besser die Klappe. Gute Nacht, Theta.“, knurrte der Master und rollte sich zur Seite.  
„Gute Nacht, du Stinkstiefel.“, antwortete der Doctor und drehte sich zur anderen Seite.  
Für genau fünf Minuten blieb er alleine, dann fühlte Koschei die Wärme des anderen Timelords, der sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte.  
  
Der Doctor wachte von einem ungewohnten Geräusch auf. Die Laute, die er hörte waren etwas was er noch nie gehört hatte.  
Koschei sang unter der Dusche ein altes gallifreyanisches  Kinderlied. Theta glaubte immer noch zu träumen und machte langsam die Augen auf.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich wirklich wach war und der Gesang echt war. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sein Gatte lag in der Wanne und sang aus voller Brust bis er ihn sah, dann stoppte er.  
„Ahh, die Schlafmütze. Magst du mit in die Wanne kommen? Hier ist Platz für zwei.“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Ja. Seit wann singst du in der Badewanne?“  
„Seit wann haben wir eine Badewanne in der ich singen könnte?“  
„Das lässt sich arrangieren.“, sagte der Doctor und glitt in die Wanne. Gemütlich lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Freund.  
Koschei massierte ihn sanft den Nacken und genoss die wohligen Knurrlaute des Doctors. Selbst das schien ihn anzumachen.  
„Du bekommst keinen Sex solange du keine neuen Klamotten hast.“  
„Dann bleibe ich nackt.“, sagte Theta eingeschnappt.  
„Du möchtest also Urlaub im Gefängnis machen? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Süßer.“  
„Die Suite ist groß genug drin zu bleiben.“  
„Als ob du freiwillig hier drin bleiben würdest.“  
„Na gut ich gehe mit dir einkaufen.“, lenkte der Doctor ein.  
„So ist‘s brav.“  
„Hey. Ich bin dein Ehemann nicht dein Haustier.“  
„In der nächsten Zeit wirst auch mein Haustier sein, wenn du Sex willst.“  
„Erpresser.“  
„Nein dein Master, geliebter Sklave.“ Koschei küsste ihn und seine Hand glitt zwischen die Beine des Doctors um den Härtegrad seiner Erektion zu prüfen. Der Doctor war Wachs in seinen Händen und sah ihn flehend an. Er hatte Mitleid und erlöste seinen Freund.  
„Dafür schuldest du mir was. Ich werde die Klamotten für dich aussuchen.“  
„Meinetwegen, aber bitte nicht nur hautenges und Fetisch Kram.“  
„Du wirst der schönste Mann im Hotel sein, das verspreche ich dir.“, sagte der Master und küsste ihn.  
  
Drei Stunden zerrte der Master den Doctor durch die Läden. Das Ergebnis war eine enge schwarze Lederhose, drei Jeans von unterschiedlicher Länge in Blau, zahlreiche T-Shirts in einer Farbe, eine Pilotenbrille, die auf Quengeln des Doctor gekauft wurde und zwei Hemden in rot und blau. In den letzten Shop ging der Master dann alleine.  
Es war ein Baumarkt.  
Der Doctor fragte sich nur was er da wollen konnte, während er lieber im Buchladen stöberte.  
Naja, später würden sie sich noch ein bisschen an den Strand legen und dann ins Kino gehen. Das würde sehr lustig werden. Nachdem Einkauf, bei dem fast alles was er gerne gehabt hätte, kritisch beäugt und dann abgelehnt wurde, bis auf seine neue Sonnenbrille.  
  
Koschei trat befriedigt grinsend aus dem Baumarkt und sammelte dann Theta ein, der vor dem Buchladen wartete.  
„So dann lass uns mal zu Strand gehen.“  
„Gerne und nachher gibt es Kino. Ich habe den perfekten Film für uns gefunden. Die Minions.“  
„Ich hoffe der Film ist lustig?“, fragte Koschei neugierig.  
„Oh ja.“, sagte der Doctor und dachte bei sich ‚Ich werde viel Spaß haben, dich hinterher damit aufzuziehen. Vielleicht kaufe ich dir noch einen Plüsch Minion‘  
Der Film verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Allerdings der Plüschminion, den der Doctor seinem Freund schenke bekam den Namen Theta.


	2. Nur ein schöner Abend

„Musstest du den Plüsch Minion nach mir benennen?“, frage der Doctor genervt.

„Nun, was hast du erwartet. Minions sind niedlich, etwas blöd und sind ständig auf der Suche nach dem Master. Wen meinst du beschreibt das perfekt?“, bemerkte Koschei und schüttet sich vor Lachen aus.

„Lach du nur. Ich finde das gar nicht witzig.“, knurrte der Doctor.

Der Scherz des Doctors war reichlich nach hinten losgegangen. Er saß nun etwas beleidigt auf dem großen Himmelbett. Koschei legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Schmollst du etwa? Wie wär‘s wenn wir beide jetzt etwas Spaß haben? Ich hab was Schönes mitgebracht aus dem Baumarkt.“, sagte er und zog zwei Bündel mit Seilen aus der Einkaufstasche.

„Bondage?“, fragte der Doctor und legte seinen Liebsten den Kopf auf die Schulter.

„Ja. Ich habe eine Idee was ich mit dir machen könnte.“, antwortete er und grinste.

„Nichts Gemeines. Ich will auch Spaß haben dabei.“

„Was denkst du von mir. Wir haben doch Urlaub.“

Der Doctor traute seinem Ehemann nicht was das anging. Er würde wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf gehangen werden und Koschei würde vergessen, das er lebendig und keine Wanddeko war. Trotzdem willigte er nach einer halben Stunde Quengelei seines Freundes ein.

 

Der Master genoss es den nackten Körper seines Liebsten zu fesseln. Er hatte ihn mit Armen und Beinen an die Pfosten des Himmelbettes gebunden in etwa 1,50 m Höhe, um die Schmerzen in seinen Armen und Beinen gering zu halten seinen Körper wie Paket verschnürt und die Seile oben an Querstreben des Himmelbettes befestigt. Er hing nun hilflos und offensichtlich auch sehr geil da.

„Nun ganz du nicht mehr entkommen. Bist mir völlig ausgeliefert. Wie gefällt dir das? Ich könnte nun alles mit dir tun…“, hauchte er und machte eine dramatische Pause, um ein Tuch aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen und seinem Ehemann die Augen zu verbinden.

„Du wirst nicht sehen was kommt. Schmerz oder zärtliche Berührung oder von wo ich dich nachher ficke.“

Der Master glitt mit der Hand über den Rücken des Doctors. Dieser seufzte auf und hauchte den Namen seines Freundes und ein leises ‚Bitte‘.

„Nicht jetzt. Du wirst jetzt erst einmal für die Frechheiten der letzten Tage bezahlen. Fünf Schläge mit der Reitgerte und du darfst wählen wohin. Hintern oder Oberschenkel?“

„Bitte schlag mir auf den Hintern, Master.“, antworte er folgsam.

„Sehr brav. Zähl mit.“

Koschei schlug zu und Theta zählte mit und bedankte sich zum Schluss für seine Bestrafung, wie er es gelernt hatte. Es war ihr Spiel und das waren die Regeln.

„Guter Sklave. Dann zum Spaß.“

Der Master nahm den Plug und präparierte ihn so dass er seinem Süßen nicht wehtun würde. Langsam schob er ihn dann in den Hintern seines Freundes, der dies mit wollüstigen Lauten quittierte.

„So der bleibt etwas in dir drin, also entspann dich. Ich werde jetzt deinen Schwanz streicheln und du darfst nicht kommen. Wenn doch, werde ich dich streng bestrafen. Etwas was du nicht magst, Süßer. Also nimm dich zusammen.“

Der Doctor versuchte alles um die Hände seines Geliebten auf seinen Genitalien zu ignorieren. Es klappte nicht und er kam recht heftig.

Der Master grinste fies, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Doctor sich beherrschen konnte.

„Böser Sklave.“, sagte er streng.

„Es tut mir leid, Master. Hab Gnade.“, bettelte sein Freund.

„Nein, Strafe muss sein. Du wirst die Nacht hier oben verbringen und außerdem noch zehn Schläge bekommen. Du darfst wählen ob ich auf deinen Schwanz oder deine Eier schlangen soll. Und bedenke die Antwort gut.“

„Master…ich weiß nicht es tut beides sehr weh.“

„Gut zehn Schläge auf beide Stellen und du wirst mir einen blasen vorm Schlafen gehen.“

„Bitte nicht…ich versuche mich ja zusammen zu reißen, aber…“

„Halt die Klappe und ertrage die Strafe für deine mangelnde Beherrschung.“

Koschei knebelte seinen Freund vorsorglich und dann schlug er zu. Der Doctor schrie vor Schmerz in die zum Knebel improvisierten Stofffetzen in seinem Mund. Und dachte nur bei sich ‚Du hast es verdient‘. Ihm tränten die Augen als sein Freund fertig war und ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund zog, nur um ihn mit seinem Schwanz zu ersetzen. Folgsam brachte er seinen Ehemann zum Orgasmus. Dann wurde er wieder geknebelt.

„Gute Nacht Theta. Schlaf gut.“, sagte Koschei.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken in der unbequemen Position, dem Plug im Hintern und den Schmerzen in seinen Genitalien. Das war wieder typisch für den Master ihn so hängen zu lassen.

Mit einer perfiden Gemeinheit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet, dass der Plug in ihm plötzlich zu vibrieren anfing. Das Ding war lang genug um die Prostata zu reizen und er fühlte wie seine geschunden Genitalien reagierten. Er stöhnte in den Knebel.

 

Der Master beobachtete seinen Freund mit einem Grinsen und drückte ein weiteres Mal auf die Fernbedienung. Vorsorglich breitete er noch unter dem Doctor ein Handtuch aus. Er würde ihn heute Nacht solange zum äußerten treiben bis er wirklich nicht mehr konnte.

‚Du Bastard‘, hörte er von seinem Sklaven.

Das wurde direkt mit stärkeren Vibrationen bestraft.

‚Sei lieber ruhig und dankbar. Komm so viel du willst heute Nacht‘

 

Nach sechs Stunden hing der Doctor schlaff in seinen Fesseln und ein leises Wimmern sagte Koschei, das er ihn nun befreien und trösten sollte. Er ließ ihn runter und legte ihn aufs Bett. Befreite ihn von dem Plug und streichelte ihn zärtlich und gab ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuss. Dann verließ er den Raum um den Doctor schlafen zu lassen. Später würde er ihm Essen vorbei bringen. Den Zimmerservice überzeugte er nicht die Hochzeitssuite zu reinigen, das würde ja morgen auch noch reichen und drücke der netten jungen Dame auch noch etwas Geld in die Hand. Alles für den Schlaf seines Liebsten.

Dann ging er an den Strand, um zu entspannen. Er freute sich schon auf die Bootstour, die sie morgen machen würden zu den Vulkanen dieser Inselgruppe.

Nach vier Stunden beschloss er mal nach Theta zu sehen.

Als Koschei ins Zimmer trat lag sein Freund immer noch im Bett und schlief. Er musste den armen Kerl völlig geschafft haben mit diesem Spielchen. Es dauerte noch drei Stunden bis der Doctor erwachte.

„Koschei das war gemein von dir.“, murrte er beim Aufwachen.

„War es das? Gut.“, sagte er grinsend.

Der Doctor warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Hey, bewirf nicht den Mann mit Kissen, der dich heute Abend zum Essen ausführen möchte. Ab unter die Dusche mit dir, man riecht dich schon von zehn Meter Entfernung.“

Der Doctor grinste und ging ins Badezimmer. Wie üblich war er nach einer viertel Stunde mit Duschen fertig und angezogen und fummelte dann fast dreiviertel Stunde in seinen Haaren rum. Das Ergebnis sah sehr hübsch aus. Er zog die schwarze Lederhose an und ein schwarzes T-Shirt und dann das blaue Hemd offen darüber, an den Füßen trug er die üblichen ausgelatschten Chucks in schwarz. So ging er zurück in den Hauptraum.

„Hast du keine anderen Schuhe?“, fragte der Master.

„Nö, nur Sandalen und die passen nicht so wirklich.“, grinste er. „Fängst du schon wieder an, an mir rum zu meckern?“

„Naja, ein Kleidungsstück oder Paar Schuhwerk muss bei dir immer aus der Reihe tanzen.“

„Ich bin halt nicht so ein Langweiler wie du.“, sagte er frech.

„Wie wär es, wenn du dein Halsband heute Abend trägst, das erinnert dich daran, dass man seinem Master nicht wiederspricht. Auf deiner Strichliste sind gerade wieder zwei Striche für Frechheiten hinzugekommen.“

„Ich hab Urlaub und will nicht ständig spielen.“, antworte Theta genervt. „Lass mich heute Abend damit mal in Ruhe. Die Nach war verdammt anstrengend für mich.“

Der Master grinste. „OK, dann lass ich dich heute Abend in Ruhe und wir essen und reden nur, über unser künftiges Leben.“

„Du willst reden? Ich will spätestens in drei Monaten wieder mit der Tardis unterwegs sein. Mir ist grauenhaft langweilig, die ganze Zeit in Cardiff.“

„Nicht jetzt, beim Essen. Ich habe uns einen Tisch bestellt. Ist ein Steak Restaurant, das angenehmsten was die amerikanische Küche zu bieten hat.“

„Gut, wann fahren wir?“, fragte der Doctor ungeduldig.

„In einer Stunde. Ich muss mich auch kurz umziehen. Setz dich aufs Bett und sehe schön aus. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Die letzte Bemerkung ließ den Doctor knurren. Er war doch keine Dekoration.

Es dauerte schon eine halbe Stunde. Theta blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch und fragte sich wirklich wann sein Freund gedachte fertig zu werden. Normalerweise brauchte er zehn Minuten. Er machte sich schon fast Sorgen als sein Ehemann endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Schwarzer Anzug, lila Hemd und er war rasiert.

„Wow. Hast du dich für mich rasiert?“, fragte der Doctor mit großen Augen.

„Ja habe ich wohl.“

Der Doctor ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Dann führe mich zum Essen aus.“, sagte der Doctor glücklich.

Sein Ehemann nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie bestellten ein Taxi an der Rezeption des Hotels und fuhren etwas zwanzig Minuten zu dem Restaurant.

Es war ein netter kleiner Tisch für zwei Personen der ihnen zugewiesen wurde. Beim Reingehen hatten die Beiden schon die Augen der Menschen auf sich gespürt, wie Koschei die Hand von Theta noch nicht loslassen wollte. Der Kellner war höflich und distanziert gewesen. Man bediente sie aber nicht mit dem Eifer wie bei den anderen Gästen. Der Doctor ignorierte das, er hatte nur Augen für den Master. Dieser war mit der Situation allerdings nicht so zufrieden, denn er wollte, dass dieser Abend perfekt war. Er musste seinem Liebsten doch langsam mal möglichst schonend beibringen dass er sich in Cardiff so wohlfühlte, das er noch mindestens ein Jahr dort im Labor verbringen wollte. Das würde schwer genug werden.

 

„Hallo, ich hätte gerne noch zwei Bier und wann kommen die Steaks, die wir vor dreiviertel Stunde bestellt haben?“, fragte Koschei ungeduldig.

„Gleich, so wie das Bier.“, antwortete der Kellner etwas unhöflicher als zuvor.

Eine Gruppe von Männern schien sehr amüsiert über die beiden Timelords zu sein, die aus ihrer Liebe zueinander kein Geheimnis machten. Der Kellner tuschelte mit diesen Typen.

Das Essen ließ auf sich warten.

Der Master brachte es nicht übers Herz seinen Liebsten mit seiner Bitte die Laune zu verderben. Er war trotz dieser angespannten Situation in dem Restaurant dabei pausenlos zu reden. Der Master war immer wieder erstaunt wie sehr sich der Doctor in Details verlor und die Umgebung nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien.

„Weißt du wir sollten unbedingt mal diese Bootstour machen…“

Weiter kam der Doctor nicht mehr. Von der Seite kam ein recht kräftig wirkender Typ zum Tisch und sagte mit rauer Stimme:

„Verschwindet endlich ihr zwei Schwuchteln, das ist ja widerwärtig!“

Er griff nach dem Arm des Doctors. Zumindest versuchte er es. Der Master aufgesprungen und hatte den Typem mit einem Kinnhaken zu Boden gestreckt. Das rief natürlich seine Freunde auf den Plan.

„Na was haben wir denn hier? Aufstand auf dem Planet der Affen?“, sagte Master laut genug.

Der Doctor sah die fünf Männer und sendete dem Master besorgt:

‚Die sind einen Kopf größer wie du und ziemlich kräftig. Wir sollten gehen‘

‚Nein, denen werde ich eine Lektion erteilen. Unzivilisierte Affen.‘

‚Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis. Da fängst du nur die nächste Schlägerei an, wenn jemand versucht mich anzufassen‘

„Können wir das nicht auch friedlich klären? Ich und mein Freund gehen jetzt einfach. OK?“, sagte Theta und stellte sich neben seinen Ehemann.

„Die kleine Schwuchtel hat Angst, schau mal an. Du bist wohl das Weibchen in der Beziehung, was?“, lachte er eine.

Der Doctor erstarrte, denn Max hatte dies zu ihm gesagt bevor er ihn einen der schlimmsten Alpträume durchleben ließ, den er in seinem Leben erleiden musste.

Es war eine Initialzündung. Als ob jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hatte die innerhalb von Sekunden jede Form von Rücksicht auf Menschen in seinem Denken ausschaltete.

Der Typ hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Der Doctor erinnerte sich noch an das Venusianische Karate seiner dritten Inkarnation und schleuderte den Angreifer auf einen der Restaurant Tische und knockte danach noch einen weiteren aus.

Der Master war überrascht und reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig damit die zwei übrig geblieben Menschen seinem Freund nicht in den Rücken fielen.

Die Angreifer verließen das Restaurant danach fluchtartig. Ein weiterer Mann verließ das Lokal und folgte den Schlägern. Die Timelords gingen ebenfalls.

Der Master sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Mann der ihren Angreifern gefolgt war einem der Kerle etwas in die Hand gab. Seltsame Geschichte könnte jemand so etwas geplant haben, aber wer wusste schon, dass sie hier waren. Er beschloss dies nicht zu erwähnen. Der Doctor starrte immer noch finster vor sich hin.

Sie schwiegen im Taxi zurück zum Hotel.

Der Master bestellte noch Essen aufs Zimmer bevor sie hoch gingen. Er war nun wirklich sehr hungrig, obwohl er sich große Sorgen um Theta machte.

Oben angekommen fiel der Doctor aufs Bett. Die Maske fiel und er begann zu weinen.

„Ich hätte sie töten können und nur weil er diesen Satz gesagt hat.“, schluchzte er ins Kissen.

„Du warst noch nett zu ihnen solche Affen verdienen es aus dem Genpool entfernt zu werden.“, sagte Koschei und ging zu ihm und strich im sanft über den Rücken. Der Doctor dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Ich habe Angst. Wenn diese Worte schon so viel Zorn in mir auslösen, was passiert dann wenn…“ Er drückte sich an seinen Ehemann. „Ich würde töten ohne zu zögern, es war mir vorhin schon egal was passiert. Das darf nicht sein.“

„Ich bin bei dir, mach dir keine Sorgen.“, sagte der Master der sich an die Worte des Wesens aus der Zwischenwelt erinnerte, das ihm aufgetragen hatte seinen Freund nicht zu verlassen, da dies ansonsten düstere Konsequenzen für diese Welt hatte.

Koschei wusste, dass dies nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack war von dem was Theta tun konnte.

„Lass mich nicht allein.“, schluchzte sein Liebster voller Angst.

„Ich habe nicht umsonst den Namen ‚Yana‘ für uns gewählt. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen…niemals…ich liebe dich, du Idiot.“, sagte er und küsste die Tränen seines Freundes weg.

„Ich liebe dich auch und will für immer bei dir sein.“, sagte Theta und klammerte sich an ihn.

Koschei ließ ihn seine Nähe fühlen und beruhigte ihn so gut es ging.

Als das Essen eine Stunde später kam, war der Doctor schon wieder gefasster. Sie aßen genüsslich, aber Koschei vermisste die ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit seines Freundes und verfluchte insgeheim, das überhaupt auf die Idee mit dem Ausgehen gekommen war.

Der Master konnte immer noch nur erahnen wie sehr die Ereignisse der letzten Monate seinen Geliebten mitgenommen haben mussten. Dieser Max und Rassilon hatten etwas Wesentliches in ihm zerstört. Der Master wollte dies ungeschehen machen, denn er wollte den alten Doctor wieder haben, aber es war so verdammt schwierig, da sein Freund sich ihm diesbezüglich nur widerwillig öffnete.

Der Abend war so völlig ruiniert.

„Sollen wir uns gleich einfach ins Bett legen und einen Film schauen? Oder möchtest du noch in den Whirlpool mit mir?“, fragte der Master vorsichtig.

„Beides.“, sagte der Doctor ruhig.

„Dann komm, das warme Wasser wird dir gut tun.“, sagte Koschei hoffnungsvoll.

Nach Bad und Film schliefen beide Arm in Arm auf dem Himmelbett ein.

 

Der Doctor träumte.

 

_Er war auf Gallifrey umringt von Daleks und kämpfte sich verbissen durch die Reihen der Minipanzer. Kein Ziel nur Mordlust. Gefühle hatte er nicht für Daleks, warum auch? Die Leichen von Gallifreyans aller Schichten pflasterten die Straßen. Es war grauenhafter Anblick, der seine Wut nur immer wilder machte. Es war Kinder darunter unter anderem die seines Freundes. Er begann zu denken, in dieser Welt hatte Koschei nie Kinder gehabt bis auf die Tochter von Lilian. Der Traum begann noch verwirrender zu werden. Er fand Koschei inmitten des Chaos und er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und beschwor ihn mit ihm weg zu gehen. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte die Daleks ausrotten. Nie wieder sollte ein Dalek einen Timelord töten. Das Verlangen zu töten war übergroß, stärker als die Liebe zu seinem Freund._


	3. Liebe ?

Theta wachte schweißgebadet auf. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und Koschei schlief noch. Er war froh, dass er nicht geschrien hatte, denn der Master brauchte etwas Schlaf, auch wenn er dies nur ungerne zugab. Vorsichtig legte er den Arm seines Freundes von seiner Hüfte auf die Bettdecke zurück. Sein Mann protestierte etwas aber schlief darüber wieder ein. Der Doctor stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er war bleich und ihm war übel. Die Alpträume kamen wieder, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, außer dass er noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe war. Langsam bekam er Angst, dass der Horror der letzten Zeit ihn für immer gezeichnet hatte. Ohne den Master wäre er sicher schon verzweifelt und hätte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Aber er konnte Koschei nicht verlassen. Er brauchte ihn, so wie Koschei ihn brauchte. Sie waren nun Teil eines Ganzen. Es war so wie er es sich als Junge gewünscht hatte. Die Gedanken an ihre Liebe nahm der Angst ein wenig den Stachel. Aber ihm war klar, dass er ehrlich zu seinem Liebsten sein musste. Es war immer noch schwer für ihn, andere mit seinen Problemen zu belasten. Er lächelte sie lieber weg und zerbrach innerlich. Aber Koschei wusste wenn er ihn anlog. So hatte er keine Chance als ihm morgen früh den Alptraum zu erzählen. Er seufzte.  
Es war drei Uhr morgens und hatte keine Ahnung was er machen sollte. Nach einer Weile ließ er Wasser in die Wanne und legte sich hinein.

Koschei wurde wach. Etwas im Raum stimmte nicht und er wusste sofort was als seine Hand ins Leere fasste. Sein Ehemann lag nicht da wo er um diese Uhrzeit sein sollte. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und begann zu suchen. Es war immer noch diese irrationale Angst das sein Doctor weglaufen würde in seinem Kopf, dabei hätte er nur seinen Geist etwas öffnen müssen und ihn dann sofort in der Wanne gefunden.  
„Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit in der Badewanne?“, fragte der Master besorgt.  
„Ich bin wach geworden und konnte nicht mehr schlafen…ich hab schlecht geträumt.“  
„Und ich dachte, das wäre vorbei.“, sagte sein Freund niedergeschlagen und stieg zu ihm in die Wanne und schmiegte sich von hinten an seinen Liebsten.  
„Dachte ich auch, aber leider…ich bin noch nicht wieder gesund, hab ich ja gestern Abend schon gesehen. Koschei…ich hab Angst das ich meinen Verstand für immer verliere und ich dir deine ganzen nächsten zwölf Inkarnationen nur ein Hindernis bin.“  
„Du bist keine Last für mich jetzt nicht auch nicht in tausend Jahren.“, verneinte der Master energisch.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir damit den Urlaub verderbe…“  
„Du und deine Angst andere mit deinen Problemen zu belasten.“  
„Ich will nicht, das mit mir jemand Mitleid hat, es deprimiert den anderen nur und…ich kann nicht mit jedem über meine Gefühle reden…aber…soll ich dir den Alptraum erzählen?“  
„Ach Theta du machst dir dein Leben wirklich sehr schwer. Du schaffst es immer dich schuldig zu fühlen für irgendetwas. Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür übers Knie legen. Aber erzähle mir bitte zuerst deinen Traum.“  
Der Doctor erzählte den Traum und der Master wurde unruhig. Er dachte an die Gestalt, die den Schlägern von gestern hinterhergegangen war. Könnte dies ein Plot gegen sie sein. Der Alptraum war zu strukturiert und Koschei hätten wetten können das jemand seinem Freund diesen Traum geschickt hatte. Theta war sehr anfällig für solche Dinge.  
„Was ist, du schaust so besorgt?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Nun gestern als wir ins Taxi gestiegen sind nach diesem unerfreulichen Abend, habe ich noch etwas gesehen. Ein Typ hat unseren Schlägern etwas gegeben. Ich vermute mal Geld. Es kann sein, das irgendjemand weiß das wir hier sind…“  
„Möglich ist es. Dann sollten wir dringend die Tardis rufen.“  
„Aber erst sollten wir uns sicher sein, bevor wir Jack und die anderen beunruhigen.“  
„Gut…Wir fahren heute zu dieser Insel, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, heute sehen wir vom Boot aus einen aktiven Vulkan. Klang spannender als der ganze Beach Volleyball Kram und die Rentner Gymnastik.“, sagte Koschei grinsend.  
„Naja an den Strand möchte ich mit dir trotzdem doch heute.“, antworte er und bemühte sich zu lächeln.  
„Später, Geliebter.“, sagte der Master und strich dem Doctor durchs Haar.  
Theta ging es etwas besser und er legte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Brust seines Ehemanns. Er lauschte den Herzschlägen.  
Der Master war froh und stolz auf seinen Freund, dass dieser sich überwunden hatte mit ihm zu reden. Das ließ hoffen, denn nur wenn er sich öffnete konnte Koschei ihm helfen.  
Der Doctor schlief noch ein wenig und der Master ließ ab und an etwas warmes Wasser in die Wanne. Er liebte es ihn im Schlaf zu beobachten…so entspannt und ruhig.  
Der Master dachte nach und beschloss während ihres Ausfluges genauestens die Umgebung zu sondieren. Vielleicht täuschte er sich auch nur. Insgeheim war es das was er hoffte, denn Theta und er hatten die Ruhe nötig.

Drei Stunden später stiegen beide aus der Wanne und gaben sich dem allmorgendlichen Ritual hin und wie jeden Morgen klopfte Koschei etwas lauter an die Tür des Badezimmers, als Theta mal wieder zu lange für seine Haare brauchte. Es folgte das gegenseitige Angiften was mit Küssen und einem Klaps auf den Hintern für den Doctor endete.  
Der Master fühlte sich wohl in den Shorts und dem T-Shirt die er gewählt hatte. Dunkelblau und weiß völlig passend. Sein Gatte hatte sich für die Jeansshorts entschieden und eines seine bunten T-Shirts, sehr zu Missfallen des Masters, aber da er keinen schmollenden Doctor auf dem Bootsausflug bei sich haben wollte ließ er ihn. Beide sahen aus wie zwei typische Touristen um das Ganze perfekt zu machen kaufte der Master noch zwei Yankee Baseball Caps für sie. Dann ging’s zur Anlegestelle.  
Es war eine Gruppe Touristen von etwa fünfzig Touristen die mit ihnen diese Bootstour machten. Der Master konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken und konzentrierte sich auf die Tour. Vulkane waren faszinierend. Der Master sinnierte über die Zerstörungskraft, während der Doctor dem Master die neu entstandenen Inseln zeigte und von Balance und Lebenskraft in der Natur redete. Der Master grinste, denn das war der alte Doctor der zu Tage trat, wenn er über so etwas redete. Koschei dachte an ihrer Akademie Zeit, wo man seinen Freund für seine Ideen und Ideale getadelt und bestraft hatte. Es hatte ihn tief berührt und trotzdem hatte er geschwiegen, um seine Stellung nicht zu gefährden. Nie wieder…jetzt würde seinen Ehemann mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Seine Gedanken wanderten und ließen ihn unaufmerksam für die Umgebung werden.  
Ansonsten hätte Koschei wahrscheinlich den jungen Mann bemerkt der unentwegt zu ihnen rüber sah und gelegentlich eine Notiz machte.  
Nach sechs Stunden war die Tour vorbei und beide waren wieder zurück am Steg und wanderten zu einem Diner. Sie waren beide sehr hungrig.  
Der Master bestellte zwei Burger für sie beide und zwei große Gläser Cola. Er war glücklich und vergaß alles um sich herum. Diesmal war die Bedienung auch freundlich zu ihnen. Die junge Dame war richtig gehend besorgt um sie und hatte wohl auch ein bisschen Interesse an seinem Doctor.  
Plötzliche Eifersucht wuchs in ihm als er die Blondine dabei beobachtete wie sie mit Theta flirtete und diesen schien das nicht zu stören. Nein, er war freundlich und liebenswert zu ihr. Wirklich? Dem Master wurde es zu bunt.  
„John, ich bin auch noch hier.“, sagte er und fixierte die Kellnerin.  
„Ja, Harry ich weiß, aber Sally hier hat mir gerade etwas erzählt und es ist unhöflich nicht zuzuhören.“, sagte der Doctor und der Unterton der mitschwang war ‚Lass mich in Ruhe‘.  
„Wir würden jetzt gerne zahlen.“, sagte Harry in Richtung Kellnerin.  
Diese nickte etwas verstört und ging um die Rechnung auszudrucken.  
„Geht das mit deiner Eifersucht wieder los? Ich hab nur ein kleines Gespräch geführt.“  
„Gespräch, ich hab da gerade etwas anderes gesehen.“  
„Harry, hatten wir das nicht schon im Skiurlaub? Willst du mich wieder schlagen und vor allen öffentlich demütigen?“  
Theta ballte die Fäuste. Er wurde wütend. Niemand würde ihn jemals mehr gegen seinen Willen so behandeln, auch sein Ehemann nicht.  
„Wenn du mich nicht betrügst, behandele ich dich nicht so.“  
„Ich darf also mit niemand anderen mehr reden? Ist das schon Betrug für dich?“  
„Nicht so.“, herrschte der Master ihn an.  
„Wie denn? Harry zerstöre unseren Urlaub nicht mit einem Eifersuchtsanfall.“  
„Drohst du mir etwa? Sei vorsichtig…“  
Der Doctor stand auf.  
„Ich bin in unserer Suite für den Fall, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigen möchtest.“  
Dann ging er wortlos hinaus. Draußen begann er zu rennen direkt zum Hotel. In der Suite angekommen warf er sich aufs Bett und schrie in die Kissen, bevor ein heftiger Weinkrampf ihn schüttelte.  
Der Master saß im Diner. Seine Miene war versteinert als er bezahlte und der Kellnerin ein fürstliches Trinkgeld gab. Langsam verließ er dann den Diner und ging Richtung Hotel.  
Was hatte er getan? Er war in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück gefallen und hatte seinen Liebsten gedemütigt. Es war ihm peinlich, aber er war sehr eifersüchtig und der Doctor sollte nur für ihn da sein, ihm gehören. Er schüttelte sich. Nein…so war er nicht mehr, seine Liebe war echt, keine bloße Besitzgier. Schnell ging er ins Hotel.

„Phase 1 abgeschlossen.“, sagte ein Mann in sein Walkie-Talkie. „Bereit für Phase 2.“  
„Sehr gut.“, tönte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. „Die nächste Nacht wird entscheiden, ob die beiden bereit sind.“

Der Doctor sah nicht auf als sein Ehemann eintrat und weinte weiter ins Kissen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Theta. Ich liebe dich und manchmal kommt dann diese Eifersucht über mich. Ich hab Angst das dich jemand mir weg nehmen könnte…bitte verstehe das doch.“  
Er klang unendlich traurig, so wie er sich auch fühlte.  
Der Doctor sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Niemand wird mich dir wegnehmen. Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage ‚Ich liebe dich‘. Ich brauch nur ein bisschen Freiraum…zwäng mich nicht zu sehr ein…Bitte.“  
Seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Ich will es versuchen.“ Koschei setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und suchte seine Lippen zum Kuss. Sie schliefen eng umschlugen auf dem Bett ein.

„Du benimmst dich wie eine schwache Frau, Theta. Und so werde ich dich auch behandeln.“, herrschte Koschei den am Boden liegenden an. Theta war vor Entsetzen gelähmt und erduldete die Schläge die er bekam. Er murmelte nur einmal leise ‚Bitte‘ was Koschei dazu trieb noch fester auf ihn einzuschlagen.  
„Du bist wirklich jämmerlich in dieser Inkarnation. Ich werde dir zeigen wer der Herr in unserer Beziehung ist.“  
Koschei drehte ihn auf Bauch und hob seine Hüften an. Theta schrie aus Leibeskräften als sein Geliebter ihn vergewaltigte.  
Er begann um sich zu schlagen.

Koschei bekam seinen verzweifelt schreienden Ehemann nicht wach, so sehr er ihn auch schüttelte. Seine Schreie ‚Koschei, bitte nicht‘ machten dem Master Sorgen. Was träumte er? Was tat er ihm in seinem Traum an? Er bändigte den um sich schlagenden Doctor und presste seine Stirn an die des Doctors und drang in den Geist seines Freundes ein.

„Geh weg. Lass mich.“, sagte Theta und rollte auf dem schmutzigen Boden sich zusammen.  
Der Koschei in seinem Traum lachte wahnsinnig.  
„Du bist mein Sklave und hast nichts mit zureden. Du wirst jetzt aufstehen und zu mir kommen und dir die Schläge für deine Unverschämtheit abholen.“  
„Du Miststück wirst ihn nicht weiter schlagen. Hau ab bevor ich dich zu Muß prügele.“  
Der andere Koschei drehte sich um und lachte, dann verschwand er.  
Langsam ging der richtige Koschei zu seinem Geliebten, der immer noch zitternd und blutend am Boden lag.  
„Das bin ich nicht mehr. Banne dieses Traumbild endlich aus deinem Kopf. Hier ist sowieso viel zu viel Unsinn drin.“  
„Nicht, hör auf damit. Das tut weh, wenn du meine Erinnerungen manipulierst. Ich will das nicht.“, schrie Theta ihn an und rollte sich noch mehr zusammen.  
„Gut. Dann werde jetzt wach.“  
„Ich kann nicht. Etwas hält mich an diesem Ort. Ich hab Angst.“  
„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin bei dir nicht dein Alptraum.“ Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und legte es über seinen Freund. Es tat weh zu sehen wie er zuckte als der Stoff seine Haut berührte. Das war der Ort in seinem Kopf der seinen Missetaten zu verdanken war. Kalt, dunkel, ein harter Boden und liebe Worte schien der arme Kerl nicht zu kennen nur Schläge für Widerworte. Das war nicht der Ort an dem er war, wenn sie im Bett waren. An den Wänden hingen Peitschen, Stahlrohre und alle Dinge die der Doctor nicht ertrug. Manche davon kannte Koschei und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war froh zumindest seine Reitgerte und seinen Rohrstock nirgends zu sehen. Die Bilder von Rassilon und von Max hingen dort an der Wand, seines nicht. Er atmete auf und konzentrierte seine Liebe in den Raum.  
„Ich liebe dich, Theta. Max wird dich nie wieder schlagen und Rassilon auch nicht. Komm zu mir zurück.“  
Theta wurde ruhiger und mit einem Mal kroch er in seine Umarmung und beide wurden auf dem Bett wach.  
Koschei suchte seine Lippen und küsste den Doctor intensiv. Die beiden gaben sich der Lust hin und suchten die geistige Verbindung miteinander. Es machte den Sex noch intensiver und war Balsam für die geschundene Seele des Doctors.  
‚Liebe‘, dachte der Doctor, um ein Wort für seine Gefühle zu finden.  
‚Wahre Liebe‘, dachte der Master als Antwort.

Draußen vor dem Gebäude nicken sich zwei Männer zu.  
„Phase 2 ist auch schon beendet. Ergebnis ist positiv. Phase 3 auf der Insel morgen kann beginnen.“, sagte der Mann zu dem anderen der sein Walkie-Talkie zückte.  
„Sie sind bereit für die Insel, Mam.“  
„Sehr gut gemacht ihr beiden. Seht zu das sie unser Spiel mitspielen morgen. Ich brauche den Doctor wirklich sehr dringend…“  
„Wir werden sie nicht enttäuschen…“ sagte der Mann unterwürfig. Er hatte gesehen was sie tun konnte und würde sich niemals mit ihr anlegen.


	4. Die Insel

Es war noch sehr früh als die beiden Timelords aufstanden und auf den Balkon ihrer Suite gingen, um Luft zu schnappen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Der Doctor legte dem Master seinen Kopf auf die Schulter. Er war noch ein bisschen müde, aber auch süchtig nach Koscheis Nähe. Dieser beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang interessiert.  
Diese seltsamen romantischen Anwandlung die ihn in letzter Zeit überkamen, waren ihm schon fast unheimlich. Die Liebe zu Theta war immer da, aber niemals so intensiv…er hätte ihn jetzt schon wieder packen und mit ihm im Bett die wildesten Dinge tun können und so wie sein Liebster sich an ihn schmiegte hätte er die Pläne durchaus sofort in die Tat umsetzen können.  
Naja, ein wenig verschlafen schien sein Liebster schon zu sein, aber Sex ging bei ihm fast immer.  Aber nein…heute musste es etwas Besonderes sein, was seine Lust im besonderen Maße befriedigte und für den Doctor zu ertragen war. Ihm war nach Bondage, aber nicht wieder im Hotelzimmer…  
Theta bemerkte, dass der Master nachdachte und blieb still. Er wollte heute mal einfach so geliebt werden und vielleicht mal Boot fahren mit seinem Geliebten. Nichts wirklich Außergewöhnliches und bitte ohne Zwischenfälle, wie gestern.  
Ein bisschen Freiheit wollte er schon haben, damit musste Koschei leben. Es kränkte ihn immer noch sehr, dass er ihm so wenig vertraute, wenn er mit Frauen oder anderen attraktiven Männern sprach.  
„Wir sollten gleichen duschen gehen und dann frühstücken. Heute lassen wir es mal langsam angehen. Was hältst du davon, Theta?“, sagte der Master nach dem sie fast eine Stunde dort schweigend gestanden hatten.  
„Oh…äh…gerne. Nacheinander duschen oder zusammen?“, fragte der Doctor unschuldig.  
„Zusammen.“, sagte der Master. „Aber ohne Sex. Heute wird ein besonderer Tag. Es gibt Überraschungs-Sex, irgendwo wo du es nicht erwartest. Und noch vieles was ich auch noch nicht weiss.“, antwortet Koschei.  
„Gut…wäscht du mich wenigstens?“, fragte Theta grinsend.  
„Gerne, wenn du mich gewaschen hast. Und deine Haare wuschele ich dir auch zu recht heute.“  
„Och, lass das mal…“  
„Keine Widerrede. Das ist mein Job heute. Jemand muss dir dringend zeigen, dass das auch schneller geht.“  
Der Doctor streckte ihm die Zunge raus und der Master verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
„Na komm schon.“, sagte Koschei und zog seinen Ehemann ins Badezimmer.  
Sie wuschen einander und beherrschten sich bis auf ein paar Küsse und Streicheleinheiten.  
Dann war es an der Zeit sich um die Haare des Doctors zu kümmern. Koschei war schon nach einer Viertelstunde der Verzweiflung nahe. Er hatte noch nie bei einem Wesen solch widerspenstige Haare erlebt.  
Die riesige Menge an Haarwachs die er verbrauchte hatte, hielt einige Haare immer noch nicht davon ab in die Richtung zu stehen, in die sie wollten.  
Der Doctor ließ dies alles über sich ergehen und grinste breit.  
„Soll ich den Rest selbst machen?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Nein. Es sind nur Haare und die müssen genauso Respekt vor mir haben, wie der ganze Rest darunter.“  
Theta musste lachen. Koschei fand das nicht witzig.  
„Lach du nur. Ich hol gleich eine Schere.“  
„Das würdest du nicht tun.“, entrüstete sich der Doctor.  
Koschei sah ihn ernst an und schielte zum Badezimmerschrank. Er genoss den entsetzten Blick seines Freundes und amüsierte sich darüber als dieser plötzlich aufsprang und ins Schlafzimmer flüchtete. Langsam ging er hinterher und fand seinen Freund schmollend auf dem Bett wieder.  
„Hey, war doch nur Spaß.“, sagte er und lachte.  
„Bei dir weiß ich das nie.“  
„Na los. Ziehe dir ein paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt an. Ich kann dich ja schlecht nackt mit zum Frühstück nehmen.“, sagte der Master und nahm sich selbst ebenfalls ein T-Shirt und einen Bermuda Short aus seinem Koffer.  
Widerwillig zog sich sein Freund an und schaute noch einmal eindringlich in den Spiegel, ob sein Freund nicht doch irgendetwas an seinen Haaren zerstört hatte. Koschei grinste und nahm die Hand seines Geliebten und zog ihn Richtung Tür.  
„Ich hab Hunger. Du bist hübsch genug fürs Frühstück.“, sagte er.  
  
Zwei Männer beobachten die Timelords beim Frühstück. In einem unbeobachteten Moment legte der Eine ein paar Flyer zu den vielen anderen, die dort lagen um Touristen für Attraktionen der Inseln zu werben. Ihre Herrin hatte diese so präpariert das sie, dem einen der Beiden ins Auge fallen mussten. Danach zogen sich beide zurück und warteten am Pier auf ihren Einsatz.  
  
Theta und Koschei aßen hungrig ihr Frühstück. Der Master amüsierte sich insgeheim darüber was sein Liebster wieder für Mengen an Essen in sich reinschob. Immerhin er aß wieder und dann war es auch egal wie viel. Aber man hätte meinen können, seine ‚Gattin‘ wäre schwanger, bei den seltsamen Kombinationen, die er zusammen auf einen Teller packte.  
Nach dem ausgedehnten Essen schaute sich der Master bei den Flyern für die Tagesausflüge um, es musste ja noch interessante Touren geben. Ihm fiel sofort ein Flyer für ‚die Insel‘ in die Finger, viel Natur wenig Menschen. Genau das was er heute gebrauchen konnte, da musste jemand seine Gedanken lesen. Sie würden gleich zum Pier gehen und ein Boot buchen und erst einmal ein bisschen Boot fahren und dann…ja dann würde er dem Doctor Manieren beibringen. Er grinste und ging zurück zu seinem Freund, der in erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Lass uns Sonnencreme und Proviant einpacken. Wir gehen heute Boot fahren und wir werden ein Spielchen spielen auf einer einsamen Insel.“  
„Oh?“, sagte der Doctor als er zurück in ihre Suite ging.  
„Du kennst die ganze Geschichte noch nicht.“, sagte Koschei wissend grinsend und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Er nahm aus einer der Taschen ein etwa 10m langes, dünnes schwarzes  Hanfseil und zeigte es seinem Ehemann.  
„Das wird ein fesselndes Abenteuer. Du wirst mir ausgeliefert sein. Ich werde aus dir ein wunderschönes Kunstwerk machen und du bekommst, das was du verdienst und brauchst, Sklave.“ Seine Stimme war voller Lust und er sah seinen Ehemann mit diesem Blick an, der diesem durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Thetas Augen wurden größer und ihm wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken daran.  
„Master…“, sagte er und senkte den Blick. Mehr musste er nicht tun und mehr würde Koschei als Antwort auch nicht erwarten.  
„Gut. Zieh dich aus.“, befahl sein Geliebter und Theta tat es ohne zu zögern.  
„Sehr gut, nun ich möchte gerne, dass du gleich deine Short wieder anziehst ohne Unterwäsche versteht sich und das weiße T-Shirt. Aber vorher eine kleine Herausforderung für dich.“  
Er zog einen Plug aus der Tasche aus der er das Seil geholt und strich Gleitgel darüber.  
„Führe dir ihn selbst ein und sieh zu das er in dir bleibt.“, befahl er.  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte Theta dessen Erregung schon deutlich sichtbar war. Er hoffte die enge Jeans Shorts würde ihm gleich so noch passen.  
Langsam schob er sich den Plug hinein. Er machte es so, das Koschei alles sehen konnte. Der Plug dehnte ihn schon unangenehm an der dicksten Stelle, aber es war im Bereich dessen was er mochte und so musste er aufpassen nicht jetzt schon zu kommen.  
Denn dann würde er die Reitgerte zu spüren bekommen und das mehr als er mochte.  
Er zog seine Shorts an und bekam sie gerade noch zu. Die Beule war nicht zu übersehen, er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er zog sich das weiße Shirt an und drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund um.  
„Sehr hübsch, nur diese Beule. So kann ich nicht mit dir vor die Tür gehen.“, sagte dieser und ging ins Badezimmer. Theta sah ihm verwundert nach und dachte an alles Mögliche was ihn abtörnte. Es half nicht. Es half nur eines und so wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Reißverschluss und öffnete ihn. Er musste schnell sein so lange Koschei noch nicht wieder…  
Als der Eisbeutel sein bestes Stück berührte quietschte der Doctor wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sein Freund war von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen und hatte ihm den Eisbeutel in die Hose gesteckt als er gerade Hand an sich legen wollte. Koschei hielt ihn fest.  
„Du wirst dich nicht selber berühren, Sklave. Ich bestimme wann du kommst und wann nicht. Und jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Der Eisbeutel verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Und der Master nahm ihn erst aus der Hose seines Freundes als er sah, dass nichts von dessen Erregung übrig war.  
„Du bist so ein gemeines Aas manchmal.“, zischte Theta ihn an als Koschei ihn los ließ und holte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.  
Dieser nahm ein Notizbuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb etwas hinein. Grinsend schob er es dann wieder in die Tasche zurück. Er packte das Seil, seine Reitgerte und Thetas Halsband in einen Rucksack, neben dem üblichen Kram wie Sonnenschutzutensilien aller Art.  
„So mein Hübscher ab zum Bootsverleih mit uns.“, sagte der Master und nahm die Hand seines Sklaven und zog ihn mit sich.  
Der Doctor hatte das Gefühl die Menschen starrten ihn an als die beiden Hand in Hand durch die Menge Richtung Bootsverleih liefen. Aber er wusste das waren nur die üblichen Vorurteile, die er nicht verstehen konnte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
Der Master bemerkte dies nicht. Für ihn waren die Menschen nach wie vor nichts als Affen, es sei denn sie waren seine Freunde oder ihm sonst wie nützlich.  
Sie bekamen ein Motorboot von einem der freundlichen Herren dort zugewiesen und fuhren Richtung einer Insel. Koschei machte das Fahren einen irren Spaß und so fragte Theta erst gar nicht. Er hätte auch gerne eine Runde gedreht.  
„Du darfst nachher zurück fahren.“, sagte Koschei, der seinen Geliebten besser kann als dieser glaubte und das gequälte Grinsen seines Freundes aufgefallen war.  
„Ja gerne.“, sagte dieser.  
Sie legten an einem Steg am Strand der kleinen Insel an. Diese bestand aus nichts weiter als Palmen und dem Sandstrand ohne Menschen weit und breit. Bis auf ein paar Tiere gab es dort nichts.  
Ideal für das was Koschei vorhatte.  
„Sklave, zieh dich aus und dann knie vor deinem Master.“, sagte er streng.  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte Theta und zog sich aus. Der Sand war warm und das Knien war angenehm.  Das Halsband schmiegte sich sanft an seine Haut als Koschei es ihm anlegte und die Leine einhakte.  
„Wir suchen jetzt einen schönen Platz zum Spielen, Hundchen.“, sagte und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Wald.  
Der Doctor war nicht glücklich damit durchs Unterholz gezogen zu werden. Zweige zerkratzen ihm seine empfindliche Haut und Berührung mit mancher der Pflanze löste einen Juckreiz aus. Aber er schwieg und erduldete es.  
Koschei fand schließlich eine Lichtung und hielt an.  
„Das ist genau richtig für unsere Zwecke.“, sagte er und sah zu einem der Bäume, die er für stark genug hielt das Gewicht des Doctors zu halten.  
„Steh auf, Sklave und stelle dich unter den Baum.“, befahl er.  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte Theta und stelle sich auf die Lichtung.  
Die Kratzer und geröteten Stellen auf seinem Körper waren nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Vorsichtig trug er eine Creme auf, sein Liebling sollte ja nicht hässlich sein wenn er dort gleich  hing. Er prüfte auch ob der Plug noch saß. Dieser hatte sich erfreulicherweise keinen Millimeter bewegt. Ein williger Sklave.  
Koschei nahm das Seil und fesselte seinem Sklaven die Arme und Hände fest auf den Rücken. Er machte endlosen Knoten und wand das Seil immer wieder um den Körper des Doctors. Schließlich warf er das Seil zweimal  über den waagerecht gewachsenen Baum. Vorsichtig befestigte er das eine Seil an denen, die er um den Oberkörper des Doctors gebunden hatte. Er zog und zwang ihn auf seinen Fußspitzen zu stehen. Sein Freund war ruhig und es entfuhr ihm nur ein kleiner Seufzer als er das Seil zuzog.  
Als er sicher war, dass das Seil hielt, fesselte er Theta den Fuß an seinen rechten Oberschenkel und verknotete es mit dem, das ihm am Baum befestigt hatte und machte das gleiche mit seinem anderen Bein. Nun hing der Doctor hilflos an der eigentümlich gewachsenen Palme. Es war ein Kunstwerk. Koschei zog eine Kamera aus der Tasche und machte Fotos.  
Theta zappelte in den Fesseln. Aber aus diesem komplizierten Geflecht von Seil und Knoten konnte er sich nicht herauswinden.  
Er sah so heiß aus. Der Master leckte sich über die Lippen und  bewunderte seinen gefangenen Freund.  
Sein Geliebter war schon wieder geil und bereit genommen zu werden und sah ihn mit diesem Blick an. Und er hörte in seinen Gedanken ‚Komm und nimm mich‘.  
Aber das hier war auch eine gute Übung ihm noch mehr Beherrschung beizubringen, dachte sich Koschei.  
„Nun, mein Liebling spielen wir ein Spiel. Ich lasse dich hier hängen und komme jede Stunde einmal schauen wie es dir geht. Ich hoffe nur die Tiere auf der Insel knabbern dich nicht an.“, sagte Koschei und drehte sich um zu gehen.  
„Du kannst mich nicht so hier hängen lassen…“, protestierte der Doctor wütend. „Ich will das du mich nimmst und zwar sofort.“  
  
Koschei zog wieder das Notizbuch aus der Hosentasche und schrieb wieder etwas hinein.  
„Halt den Mund Sklave. Ich gehe jetzt und komme vielleicht zurück.“, sagte er und ging ohne sich umzusehen.  
Theta wand sich in den Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien. Nichts zu machen.  
„Koschei…bitte…ich mach alles was du willst.“, rief er ihm hinterher.  
Aber nichts, so konnte er nur hängen und lauschen. Es raschelte im Wald und ein kleines Nagetier lief über die Lichtung.  
Minuten schienen dem Doctor jetzt schon wie Stunden und seine Arme und Beine begannen zu schmerzen. Koschei hatte ihn diesmal etwas fester verschnürt.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich beobachtest. Ich mag das nicht. Hol mich runter.“, rief er in den Wald.  
Es war gerade mal eine dreiviertel Stunde um. Nur Schweigen antwortete ihm.  
Es war ein plötzlicher unerwarteter Wutanfall, der ihn nun plötzlich befiel.  
„Du gemeines Stück Dreck. Ich liebe dich und du tust so etwas mit mir. Ich dachte wir hätten Sex und würden dann Motorboot fahren.“, schrie er voller Wut.  
Es blieb ruhig. Koschei kam nicht zurück.  
  
Aus einiger Entfernung hörte der Master das wütende Schreien seines Freundes.  
Es war wirklich mal wieder an der Zeit ihn ein bisschen zu erziehen. Er schrieb wieder etwas in das Notizbuch. Er würde jeden Fluch und jede Beleidung festhalten und ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, aber momentan hatte er keine Lust dazu.  
So ging er Richtung Strand und scannte unterwegs die Insel nach Lebenszeichen. Er war froh nur ein paar kleinere Schlangen zu finden und ansonsten relativ harmloses Getier so konnte er ihn dort getrost hängen lassen.  
Der Sand am Strand war weich und Koschei streckte sich aus und grinste befriedigt. In zwei Stunden würde er mal wieder nachsehen, ob sich sein Liebster wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Er schlief ein.  
Hatte er die Insel nach Lebenszeichen gescannt hatte er vergessen Richtung Meer auch noch nachzuschauen. Dann hätte er seinem Schicksal vielleicht entgehen können, aber so überwältigten ihn die zwei Männer relativ einfach. Als das Betäubungsmittel seine Wirkung tat, dachte Koschei nur: „Theta…oh nein nicht…“  
  
Es war nicht kalt, aber höllisch unbequem. Das Hanfseil schnitt inzwischen ziemlich in seine Haut und der leichte Wind kühlte ihn aus. Sein Magen knurrte sehr laut und für ein Getränk hätte er fast alles getan.  
Der Plug übte Druck auf seine Prostata aus und er wurde immer geiler.  
Wo war Koschei? Er wollte ihn doch nicht wirklich hier hängen lassen? Oder?  
„Master? Ich möchte mit dir reden komm raus. Ich weiß das du hier bist.“, rief er.  
Nichts. Nur ein Rascheln aus dem Wald antwortete ihm. Er schluckte.  
„Mir ist kalt und ich brauche dich.“, er klang jämmerlich.  
Aber es rührte sich nichts. Die Zeit verstrich und er bemerkte, dass schon fast drei Stunden vergangen sein mussten. Er wurde langsam unruhig.  
„Verdammt…bitte sag was. Schlag mich oder beschimpfe mich. Aber ignorier mich nicht. Hörst du? Und hör auf mich zu blocken…“, rief er in die Nacht und dann wurde es im schlaghaft klar. Koschei blockte ihn nicht, er war gar nicht mehr da.  
‚Oh bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein‘ dachte er.  
Was sollte er tun? Wenn es doch ein Raubtier hier gab war er leichte Beute. Ohne Wasser konnte auch er nicht allzu lange aushalten. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Seine Versuche die Fesselung zu lockern waren bisher alle vergeblich gewesen. Er verfluchte sich dafür dem Master das Buch über Shibari geschenkt zu haben.  
Die Stunden verstrichen langsam und irgendwann war wieder einen Rascheln und Schritte zu hören. Er fühlte in den Wald, aber das war nicht sein Koschei. Panik befiel ihn, denn er fühlte nicht Koschei oder? Aber es konnte kein anderer Timelord sein. Er begann wieder in seinen Fesseln zu zappeln.  
Auf die Lichtung trat eine Frau in altertümlichen Kleidern aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert und lachte.  
„Was haben wir denn hier? Des Masters kleines Sexspielzeug? Und auch noch so hübsch verschnürt.“ Sie ging zu dem hilflosen Doctor und begutachtete seinen nackten Körper sehr interessiert. Theta wurde rot und musste schlucken als die Timelady mit der Hand über seinen Hintern glitt.  
„Sehr schön. Auf dem Sklavenmarkt würdest du einen guten Preis bringen. Oh was haben wir den hier einen Plug. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir euch beim Sex gestört haben oder was sollte das hier werden?“, fragte sie unschuldig.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du? Und was soll das? Wo ist mein Ehemann?“  
„Soviele Fragen? Nun du kennst mich. Und dein Ehemann ist in einem Käfig in der Tardis, wo er hingehört.“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Es wurde ihm plötzlich klar woher er die Frau kannte als er sie nun genauer ansah, es war die Timelady aus dem Sarkophag. Es war Missy. Deswegen hatte er vorhin diese Ähnlichkeit mit Koschei gefühlt.  
„Missy…was willst du von mir?“  
„Gute Frage…Ich will dich…nein nicht für Sex, aber für eine Aufgabe die nur der Doctor erfüllen kann. Bedauerlicherweise ist meiner tot und alle anderen Kandidaten aus den anderen Dimensionen sind daran gescheitert. Aber du und mit deinem Geliebten könntest es schaffen. Wenn du Interesse hast holen dich meine Helfer gleich runter. Wenn nicht, lassen wir dich auch gerne hier hängen und suchen weiter?“  
„Ich nehme an was ich tun soll erfahre ich erst, wenn ich zustimme.“  
„Ja Süßer.“  
„Na gut. Dann hol mich hier runter und wenn ihr meine Klamotten finden könntet.“  
Sie klatschte in die Hände und die zwei Männer, die er bereits vorher am Pier gesehen hatte traten auf die Lichtung. Sie hatten seinen Shorts und sein T-Shirt dabei. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht machten die beiden sich an die Arbeit. Und bald lag der Doctor nackt am Boden übersäht mit roten Striemen.  
„Nun zieh dich an und lass den Plug ruhig drin, wenn du ihn nicht unter Beobachtung aus dir rausziehen willst.“, sagte Missy grinsend.  
Theta wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen und zog sich rasch an. Die beidem Männer nahmen ihn in die Mitte und Missy sagte lächelnd:  
„Vier Leute fertig zum…ach wie sagt man das so schön in dieser Fernsehserie ‚Beamen‘.“  
  
Koschei wachte auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich furchtbar an. Seit den Trommeln hatte er keine so schlimmen Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Diese Bastarde, was hatten die für ein Betäubungsmittel benutzt? Er machte vorsichtig die Augen auf und sah dass er in einem Käfig lag, der mit einer Kette an der Decke befestigt war. Langsam drückte er sich mit den Armen nach oben und sah sich in der Umgebung um. Ein Lagerraum in dem auch viele Kisten standen. Er fühlte in die Umgebung. Dies war eine Tardis und er spürte andere Timelords. Das Gefühl war so ungewöhnlich, das ihm schwindelig wurde. Nur Theta war nicht da. Die Leere war schmerzhaft und der Preis für ihre Nähe. Instinktiv rief er weiter nach ihm.  
Die Tür des Lagerraums öffnete sich und zwei Männer traten ein.  
„Interessant, wie er nach ihm ruft…Vielversprechend.“, sagte er eine.  
„Wer seit ihr und wo ist der Doctor?“, herrschte Harry die beiden an.  
Im Halbdunkeln konnte er nur schwer die Gesichter erkennen. Aber als dieser näher zu ihm trat wurden Koscheis Augen größer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibari - japanische Bondage Kunst


End file.
